


like attracts like

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Class President Han Jisung, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Jisung, Stray Kids Scenarios, TED Talk, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids han, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: The law of attraction states that "like attracts like."
Relationships: Han Jisung/Reader, Jisung/Reader, han/reader
Kudos: 6





	like attracts like

**Author's Note:**

> Saying it out loud to the universe might help you.

I know it’s childish but when I heard that like attracts like I immediately know what to do with my long time crush in Han Jisung.

Listening to one of the Ted Talks I’m currently in with the president of our class. His focus is solely to the speaker and every word he’s saying. Writing down the important keys of the talk, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

”I like you.” you said, looking at him. He stopped writing what the speaker is saying. The words sinking in on his mind, shock registers in his face. You grin, he’s always bashful whenever you compliment him, but this is different. His cheeks are redder than ever.

You see, Jisung isn’t oblivious to your feelings towards him. He’s just not sure about it cause you didn’t say anything until now.

“I’m pretty sure the speaker doesn’t mean it like that.” He said looking at you, composed unlike his initial reaction.

“What? I’m just letting it out in the universe.” sulking with his answer. You cross your arms and continue listening to the speaker. Jisung also focuses his attention to the speaker. But not when he looks at you again, smiling at your childishness. You see him smiling in your peripheral vision. Maybe the speaker is right, like attracts like.


End file.
